


A New Path

by herofmanyfandoms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herofmanyfandoms/pseuds/herofmanyfandoms
Summary: Sara Lance is reunited with an old love in unexpected circumstances. AU not related to season 5 of LOT
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, nyssa al ghul & Laurel lance friendship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	A New Path

Note: This is A/U from season 3/4 of legends of tomorrow. I haven't seen season 5 of LOT or past 4x18 of Arrow so no spoilers for those.

The Archer was standing on a rooftop overlooking the time bureau building. She had a perfect view of the office in which her target was currently situated. As she checked over her arrows and the various knives she had hidden on her body, she thought over her plan and her contingencies for what could go wrong. She wanted this to be a clean hit. As much as she would like to face her target and ensure he had a slow and painful death, this was one mission where the Archer could not allow casualties. 

Plus she thought as she smirked to herself, killing was no longer her path and she did not intend to return to reaping death. There was a time when she believed death was justice, but now she knew there was another way. She had turned away from a life of killing and was trying to live a life of peace. She taught martial arts now to women and children, in order to give those who society did not protect equally the means to protect themselves. She did not teach them how to kill but only to do what was necessary to survive. And killing was not necessary to survival, a lesson which had taken her nearly thirty years to learn herself. Now that she had come to that realisation though, the Archer wished to make her life one which contributed to society in a different more peaceful way,not just through death and blood. 

But…this target…she had made a vow to take justice, and to take vengeance against them. The Archer had thought long and hard on this and had accepted that this was an act which must be committed. In this case death was truly the only justice. The ease of the death she would provide would be the fine line between justice and vengeance.  
The Archer lifted her bow and prepared to begin her attack.

Sara had died too many times, but she’d never been to hell until now. This truly was hell, sitting in this room watching Ava and her time bureau colleagues negotiate with Damien Darhk. Sara was sitting to Damien’s right, Damien was at the head of the table and Ava sat directly across from Sara. Gary and the two other agents present made up the rest of the meeting. Sara had nicknamed these two agents Grumpy and Dopey for quite frankly obvious reasons in her opinion. She really did need to start learning their names Sara thought wryly. 

She felt herself stiffen further when Damien made a smart remark and Ava laughed. Sara reminded herself that Ava was simply being diplomatic, no matter how friendly she appeared, and that peace with Damien was the best option. Damien’s long life made him valuable to the time bureau Ava had argued. He had lived through multiple historical events, and his actions when working with Mallus showed that he understood how to recognise important moments in time. He could be a useful ally. 

Sara had pointed out the fact that he had used that life to create chaos and pain. She had argued that Darhk could not be trusted, that he would only bring them trouble and needed to be put down. However then she was reminded, as everyone liked to remind her, that Darhk was Nora’s father and she could not possibly take her father away from her. No matter that he took her sister, the person who guided her through life and who she loved and admired from her. A person who was worth so much more than Damien Darhk and who had deserved so much better.

Of course of late she had felt that her friends had tired of her mentioning Laurel’s death and thought that she needed to move on, despite Darhk continually taunting her. It was clear that no-one wished to hear how Darhk was the cause of the greatest loss of her life. In the end she had had to agree to this meeting for the sake of her team and her girlfriend. Sara tried to stem her bitter thoughts and return to the discussion at hand.

“I simply want to use this new chance at life to make a difference, to make up for the evils of my past” Damien looked towards Sara but continued to address the room “surely you can understand that?”

Sara noticed Ava and Gary glance at her at that comment, like she should understand that feeling. The comparison between herself and Damien was too much. Sara may have regrets, and she had taken lives, but she was nothing like Damien Darhk. Furious with the insinuation Sara quickly pushed herself to her feet, leaning towards Darhk. Everyone in the room was looking at her in trepidation, it felt in Sara’ eyes as if it was she who could not be trusted, not Darhk. 

Before Sara could speak a loud smash was heard, as glass flew across the room from the large window to their right.  
An Archer in red and black swung through the window and in one fluid motion straightened, knocked an arrow, and fired it into Damien Darhk’s chest. 

Everyone in the room jumped into action but in that time the Archer had fired two more arrows into Damien’s chest and he had slumped against the table.

Amid the chaos Sara was frozen in her position leaning against the table facing Damien. Her eyes were focused on the three red, and very familiar arrows in Damien’s chest. Sara slowly directed her gaze to the Archer, she felt glassy eyed and slow, not how she would normally react to a crisis. Ava however had already pulled her gun and had it held toward the Archer while Gary and the two other time bureau agents surrounded the masked woman. Sara tensed, unsure on how to de-escalate the situation and of the Archer’s next move.

The Archer met Sara’s eyes and calmly lowering her bow to the ground. Immediately the two time agents moved forward and restrained the Archer.  
“Prisoner is secure, let’s go” Ava ordered, turning to lead the Archer from the room.  
Sara stepped in front of the group, her questioning eyes never leaving the Archer,  
“Why did you do that?”  
Ava glanced at Sara in surprise but it was clear that Sara was addressing the Archer, who returned her gaze steadily and tilted her chin before responding.  
“The true question is why you did not, Beloved”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hopefully people enjoyed that. I hate Damien Darhk so much and desperately needed to see him killed and I thought if Sara wasn't going to get to take revenge then why not Nyssa! In this AU somehow Damien has once again come back to life after Mallus, because he's like a cockroach.  
> I do have ideas to continue this so keep an eye out for updates. There will be some Sara/Ava but it will be Nyssa/Sara endgame.


End file.
